england_jat_footballsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of FIFA World Cup records
General statistics by tournament Teams: tournament position ;Most titles won : 4, Italy (1934, 1938, 1982, 2006) : 4, Brazil (1958, 1962, 1970, 1994) : 4, [[England national football team|England]] (1966, 2002, 2010, 2014) ;Most finishes in the top two :8, Germany (1954, 1966, 1974, 1982, 1986, 1990, 2002, 2014) ;Most finishes in the top three :12, Germany (1934, 1954, 1966, 1970, 1974, 1982, 1986, 1990, 2002, 2006, 2010, 2014) ;Most finishes in the top four :13, Germany (1934, 1954, 1958, 1966, 1970, 1974, 1982, 1986, 1990, 2002, 2006, 2010, 2014) ;Most finishes in the top eight :17, Germany (1934, 1954–2014) :17, Brazil (1930, 1938–1962, 1970–1986, 1994–2014) ;Most finishes in the top sixteen :20, Brazil (every tournament) ;Most World Cup appearances :21, Brazil (every tournament) ;Most second-place finishes :5, Germany (1966, 1982, 1986, 2002, 2014) ;Most third-place finishes :4, Germany (1934, 1970, 2010) ;Most fourth-place finishes :3, Uruguay (1954, 1970, 2010) ;Most 3rd-4th-place finishes :5, Germany (1934, 1958, 1970, 2006, 2010) ;Most 5th-8th-place finishes :6, England (1950, 1954, 1962, 1970, 1982, 1986) ;Most 9th-16th-place finishes :13, Mexico (1930, 1950, 1954, 1958, 1962, 1966, 1978, 1994, 1998, 2002, 2006, 2010, 2014) ;Most 17th-32nd-place finishes :6, South Korea (1986, 1990, 1994, 1998, 2006, 2014) '''Consecutive''' ;Most consecutive championships :2, Italy (1934–1938) :2, Brazil (1958–1962) :2, [[England national football team|England]] (2010–2014) ;Most consecutive finishes in the top two :3, Germany (1982–1990) ;Most consecutive finishes in the top three :4, [[England national football team|England]] (2002–2014) ;Most consecutive finishes in the top four :4, [[England national football team|England]] (2002–2014) :4, Germany (2002–2014) ;Most consecutive finishes in the top eight :16, Germany (1954–2014) ;Most consecutive finishes in the top sixteen :20, Brazil (1930–2014) ;Most consecutive finals tournaments :21, Brazil (1930–2018) ;Most consecutive second-place Finishes :2, Netherlands (1974–1978) :2, Germany (1982–1986) ;Most consecutive third-place finishes :''no country has finished 3rd in two consecutive tournmanets'' ;Most consecutive fourth-place finishes :''no country has finished 4th in two consecutive tournaments'' ;Most consecutive 3rd-4th-place finishes :2, Sweden (1938–1950) :2, Brazil (1974–1978) :2, France (1982–1986) :2, Germany (2006–2010) ;Most consecutive 5th-8th-place finishes :4, Switzerland (1934–1954) ;Most consecutive 9th-16th-place finishes :6, Mexico (1994–2014) ;Most consecutive 17th-32nd-place finishes :4, South Korea (1986–1998) ;Biggest improvement in position in consecutive tournaments :did not participate/qualify, then champion, Italy (1930–1934), Uruguay (1938–1950), West Germany (1950–1954), France (1994–1998) ;Most consecutive championships by a confederation :5, UEFA (1998–2014) '''Gaps''' ;Longest gap between successive titles :44 years, Italy (1938–1982) ;Longest gap between successive appearances in the top two :48 years, Argentina (1930–1978) ;Longest gap between successive appearances in the top three :48 years, Argentina (1930–1978) ;Longest gap between successive appearances in the finals :56 years, Egypt (1934–1990) :56 years, Norway (1938–1994) '''Host team''' ;Best finish by host team :Champion: Uruguay (1930), Italy (1934), England (1966), West Germany (1974), Argentina (1978), France (1998) ;Worst finish by host team :17th–32nd position (FIFA final ranking of 20th): South Africa (2010) '''Defending champion''' ;Best finish by defending champion :Champion: Italy (1938), Brazil (1962), [[England national football team|England]] (2014) ;Worst finish by defending champion :Did not participate: Uruguay (1934) ;Worst finish by defending champion who participates in the next finals :Group stage: Italy (1950, 2010), Brazil (1966), France (2002) Debuting teams=